


【翻译】以你的伤痕示我（我亦将如之）

by Nihilee



Series: Tanslations of IRONSTRANGE Fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Summary: 梗：你能否写点不安全的史蒂芬的奇异铁？总是试图藏起自己的手那种？最糟糕的是当托尼想牵史蒂芬的手时，他一直把它们藏起来。不管他们在做什么，他都悄悄地把手藏起来。只有当托尼亲吻或者拥抱史蒂芬的时候，他才能感觉到史蒂芬的手放在他的背上，不确定地，随时准备缩回去。这只让托尼更想拥抱史蒂芬。但是他退缩了，不知道史蒂芬是否喜欢这样。





	【翻译】以你的伤痕示我（我亦将如之）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Show Me Your Scars (And I'll Show You Mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235472) by [Imagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagined/pseuds/Imagined). 



刚开始的时候，托尼没有发现。他本来应该发现的：他已经注视史蒂芬足够长时间了，他了解史蒂芬的肢体语言就像了解自己的一样。他们成为同事很久了，在一起出了相当多的任务并且互相帮助很多次之后，同事开花成为朋友，并在一次特别严重的任务后不知怎么地结出了史蒂芬吻上托尼这个果子。这就发生在几天之前。

重点是，托尼或多或少地爱着史蒂芬，因此他认为自己相当了解这个人。他知道史蒂芬恼怒的表达方式，他知道史蒂芬疲惫时如何叹气，他知道当史蒂芬抬起左边眉毛时就是相当生气了。

所以他不知道他为什么没发现这个。他盯着史蒂芬的手，或者说，是史蒂芬藏手的地方——也就是他的背后。托尼是那种说话的时候不停打手势的人，直到现在他才发现他从没见史蒂芬在战斗以外的时候挥舞自己的手。实际上，那双手好像大多数时候都被藏在了背后。

他发现这一点是因为他正要去握住史蒂芬的手，然后没握到。他觉得自己像个白痴。

“托尼？”史蒂芬说着，抬起眉毛看着他。他们正在圣所里，史蒂芬在对他讲话，但是托尼完全心不在焉。“你在听我讲吗？”

“嗯，嗯，”托尼快速地说，然后又去看史蒂芬藏手的地方，“一个小问题：你刚刚说什么了？”

史蒂芬看了他一眼，但是托尼认为他现在已经习惯了。当托尼心不在焉的时候多数人都会恼火，但通常那只是因为他脑子转得速度比别人嘴讲得快。史蒂芬知道这种感觉，所以他不会为此而审判他，即使他不喜欢解释两次。

“你的心飞哪去了，”史蒂芬叹口气说，但是他走近了并在托尼的头发上留下了一个吻，“我问你想不想和我出去吃点东西。我知道你还没吃。”

“好啊，当然。”托尼轻松地说，毕竟他正饿着呢。

如果他一直留意着史蒂芬如何藏起自己的手，那他现在还没有必要提起这事。

-

托尼见过史蒂芬的手——当然了。一个人不管多努力都不可能永远藏起自己的手。他现在就发现，史蒂芬正在努力尝试。即使在吃东西的时候，史蒂芬也把手藏在袖子，只露出指尖来吃。他外面总是穿着有袖的衣服，即使现在还没那么冷。当然，现在才十一月，天气正在变凉，因此托尼才刚刚注意到。

他好奇是否史蒂芬只是为了规避那些窥视的眼睛，而非快速下降的气温。

但是又一次地，托尼不知道史蒂芬为什么这样做。托尼喜欢史蒂芬的双手，或者至少是喜欢它们所代表的东西。他记得自己从未握住过那双手，甚至最多也只不过是匆匆一瞥罢了。但是现在他想要牵住那双手，因为他知道自己喜欢它们。史蒂芬的双手让他聚集起了魔法——他的爱人在还仅仅是个朋友的时候就给他解释过，手不是能力的来源，即使失去双手的人也能操控魔法，尽管双手对将魔法物质化确有帮助。那双手挽救过无法计数的生命，不管是作为医生还是法师。

托尼不知道史蒂芬为什么以此为耻，他想要弄明白。

问题是，他不是很确定应该如何面对这个交往了还不到一星期的人所刻意隐藏的事情。或许他根本不该置喙？如果他从不提起，是不是又太怪了？

不行，他得说点什么。托尼下定决心。因为不管史蒂芬在做什么，他显然被什么事情所苦恼着，而托尼想要帮他。等待只会让事情变得更难。

虽然托尼还是不知道如何开始。

-

他等待着一个能够提起此事的机会，但是这些天机会看起来想当稀缺。托尼和史蒂芬都是大忙人，只有晚上才有时间见到彼此。他们甚至还没在一张床上睡过觉，这件事同样让托尼不知如何提起。

问题是，托尼真的很喜欢史蒂芬。这是循序渐进的，但当他意识到他对自己的英雄同事有感觉的时候，这些感觉就增殖了。特别是他们现在在交往——史蒂芬为他做了一些傻乎乎的小事，比如留下便签条取代发信息，比如在他没喝够的时候变出一杯水放边上。他不想把史蒂芬吓走，他也不知道这个人想要以什么样的速度进展关系。他不知道是否史蒂芬只是为了试试看，或者他和自己一样认真。

他们互相喜欢。然而，讨论这件重要的事，不是他们两人的强项。

最糟糕的是当托尼想牵史蒂芬的手时，他一直把它们藏起来。不管他们在做什么，他都悄悄地把手藏起来。只有当托尼亲吻或者拥抱史蒂芬的时候，他才能感觉到史蒂芬的手放在他的背上，不确定地，随时准备缩回去。

这只让托尼更想拥抱史蒂芬。但是他退缩了，不知道史蒂芬是否喜欢这样。

-

“嘿，”托尼随意地开口。史蒂芬正和他在一起，他们刚刚吃完了在家做的饭。那是个灾难，因为托尼只会做一样食物：咖啡；史蒂芬只会另一样：三明治。不过，他们还是做成了，这比什么都强。“你知道吧，如果你想的话，你可以留下来。”

“我现在还没打算走，”史蒂芬说。他们躺在沙发上，史蒂芬斜靠着托尼。“你说要给我看那部电影来着。”

“我说的是晚一点儿，”托尼说，“你可以睡在这儿。当然，如果你想的话。”

史蒂芬靠着托尼的胸膛定住了，接着坐了起来。他的眼中有一种让人无法读懂的东西，然后他的表情就稳定在了中性。然而“中性”也包含了足够的信息，托尼确信那对他不是什么好的意味。

“这可能不是个好主意，”史蒂芬说，“我得很早起床，有事情和王一起做。我会打扰你的。”

托尼可以说他也得早起。他可以说不会的，史蒂芬不会打扰他。他可以问问他要和王一起做什么。

他不想听到这个人真实的意思，因此他只是点了点头，什么也没说。

最后史蒂芬在看电影之前就走了，托尼独自入睡了。

-

“史蒂芬，小心，他们从你背后来了！”托尼飞过那些毛茸茸的怪物时通过通讯设备说到。显然，他们来自其他的宇宙。史蒂芬和王迅速打开了传送门，但是仍然有大量的怪物等着收拾。罗德从另一个角度冲它们开火，彼得从远处帮忙。他的蛛网对付这种怪物相当高效，任务结束后托尼表扬了自己的徒弟。

幻视也在这里。最重要的是不能让怪物有可乘之机。它们移动迅速并且强壮，但是只要每个人都和它们保持好距离它们就无法靠近。它们只装备了短刀，而所有的英雄都可以远处作战，因此托尼并不怎么担心。

直到他从通讯设备里听到一声痛苦的叫喊。

“史蒂芬受伤了。”他听到王说，然后大声咒骂。

“我没事，”史蒂芬立刻说，声音简洁：“一只怪物快过了我的咒语，砍伤了我的手。已经死了。”

“那边还有多少怪物？”托尼问。

“三只，斯塔克先生。”彼得告诉他。

“很好。这应该很快就能结束。”

确实如此，但是托尼不像开始那样精神集中了。听到那声喊叫然后听到史蒂芬受伤了那几分钟，他的心跳得史无前例的快。他太关心史蒂芬以致于没法不受到影响，现在一清二楚了。彼得做得很好，他自己料理了一只叫声尖利、手段凶残的怪兽。幻视和罗德料理了第二只，托尼则用激光炮把第三只斩成两半。

画面不怎么美好，但是工作完成了。

一旦确定所有怪物都处理掉了他就降落到了史蒂芬身旁，打开面具。史蒂芬站在便道上，显然没意识到托尼在那儿。他盯着自己的手看，面带厌恶：血流了出来。

“史蒂芬！”托尼着急地喊。他不在乎史蒂芬是否想藏起自己的手：伤口看上去很深，他的手需要检查。“嘿！还好吗？让我看看你的手。”

史蒂芬惊骇地抬起头：“不！”他说着攥紧了拳头。

“史蒂芬，”托尼边说边走到他面前，“这太荒谬了。你受伤了，让我看看，我想帮你。我带你去医院。”

“我和王一起去，”史蒂芬说着，越过托尼的肩膀寻找自己的朋友，“我晚点儿跟你聊，托尼。”

王在和史蒂芬走进传送门的时候看了他一眼，史蒂芬则连头都没回。

又一次地，剩下托尼一个人。

-

晚上的时候他推开了史蒂芬卧室的门。王什么也没说就让他进了圣所，给托尼指了方向。显然，史蒂芬早早睡了，托尼甚至没法去想他第一次也最后一次进史蒂芬的卧室是多么悲伤的事。

“我们得谈谈。”他说。

史蒂芬从床上坐了起来，一看到他就警醒了起来，“托尼。”法师惊讶地说。

“是，是我。”托尼理解这个人，因此语言柔和了下来。史蒂芬穿了一件无袖的上衣，显然是打算睡觉的，他的手放在了毯子上，一只手上缠着绷带。而当他看到托尼看着那只手时，他把它藏到了毯子下面。托尼坚定了决心。

“你来做什么？”史蒂芬问，声音低低地带着睡意。

“你不接电话，考虑到你白天在战斗中受了伤，我想知道你怎么样了，”托尼说，“但是你不让我带你去医院，之后也不告诉我你情况如何，所以我还有什么选择呢。”

史蒂芬沉默了一会。“抱歉。”他最终说。

“我也是。”托尼叹气，“听着——显然我们的关系不成功。史蒂芬，我真的喜欢你，但是这样？你不让我拉你的手，你几乎不碰我，你拒绝和我睡在一起。我说的是真正的‘睡’，不是物理的。你受伤的时候也不肯让我帮你。我不知道我应该怎么做。”

史蒂芬盯着他。“托尼，我——你不能——”

“我想我我已经做了。”托尼打断了他。他现在想离开了，想要停止去想史蒂芬。他想和这个人一起缩在床上，在他的肩膀上印上一个吻然后睡觉。他不知道他想要什么，但不想要这个。不是他如此在意一个人却让冰冷和苦痛伤透了心。“史蒂芬，我试过了，但我真的不能接受这个。我会——好吧，我不骗你，我会到实验室躲几天，但那之后，还会再见面的。早日康复。”

史蒂芬什么也没说，只是带着一种托尼此前从未见过的绝望看着他。不过，他不能因此回心转意，他不会。

他转身离开。

-

半夜了。托尼仍然结结实实地醒着，一方面是因为在他修理汽车发动机时放的摇滚音乐，一方面是因为他自打回家以后喝了太多的咖啡。他不想清醒地躺在床上，至少现在这样他还能分散自己的注意力。

突然，音乐停止了。托尼抬起了头：“FRIDAY？”他问到，寂静的工作间里没有任何回答。

然而，另一个声音响起了。“托尼。”

史蒂芬站在那，门还开着。他的头发没有打理，穿的衣服好像是手边能找到的第一件，他甚至连鞋都没穿。托尼从未像此刻这样渴望见到他，他的嘴干了。“史——你怎么来了？”

史蒂芬眼神集中地看着他，沉甸甸的。“我很抱歉突然闯进来，”他说着慢慢地向托尼走去，像是担心自己会被随时赶走。“我更抱歉的是你去圣所的时候我就那么让你离开了。但我最后悔的是一开始就排拒你。托尼，我知道我一直不是一个好的伴侣。事实上我好几年没有和人交往了，自从我开始学习神秘艺术以来。我觉得没人值得我浪费这个精力，直到遇上你。托尼，我的手，我拒绝留下来过夜——这些都和你、和我对你的感觉无关。你要相信。”

“我不知道该相信什么，”托尼说，“我真的不知道现在这是怎么了。”

法师给了他一个紧绷的微笑。“我一直——好吧，感到不安全。作为医生，显然你首先需要大量知识，但是几乎没人知道有一双稳定的手是多么重要。对我来说，这双手是骄傲的一个来源。它们再也不是了，而且我之前没有意识到他们有多么重要，直到我感到——尴尬。我的手会抖，托尼，一直抖。每天，如果我忘了把一些能量用于稳定它们，我都会弄掉东西。我需要用魔法稳定它们。我的手满是伤疤，而且丑陋，当我不刻意稳定它们的时候我再也不能信任这双手了。我不想让你看到这些。”

“你不想让我看到你的手？”托尼不相信地重复到。“史蒂芬，该死。我爱你的手，好吗？我喜欢你用它拉着我。我那么多次想要牵起你的手。你在我身边不用伪装——谁在乎你的手有那么一点抖啊？我把Dum-E留在身边，它弄掉了好多东西。但是别告诉它，你还比它可爱呢。真的，别告诉他，他会泼我的，为了更不值当的原因它就这么干过。”

史蒂芬笑了，只是唇角的微微一歪而已，但是比几分钟之前要真切多了。他离托尼更近了，举起自己的双手。他的手在抖，缠着绷带那只还有血迹，但是托尼不在乎。终于，史蒂芬愿意给他看了，托尼就好好看着。

他握住那双手，慢慢地，在上面印了无数个吻。那上面有浅淡的疤痕，但是托尼一点也不介意。这些伤疤成就了它们，而且如果史蒂芬从来没有受这些伤，那他大概永远也不会遇见他。

“我遭受这些很久了，”托尼告诉他，“有伤痕的和无伤痕的。你想看看我的吗？我的胸前全是伤，而且肯定还有点心理上的。没什么值得你感到不安的，我保证。”

“我相信，”史蒂芬说，“那么……你还要我吗？”

“当然了，你个傻瓜。”托尼这样说着，但却笑了起来，靠近去吻史蒂芬，仍然握着他的手。

显然，就是那时候Dum-E泼了他们两个一身水。托尼想，他一开始就不应该给它这个机会。然而史蒂芬笑了，温暖的声音在房间回荡，他再次吻上托尼让他没法开始报怨。

-

那时候托尼还不知道，几年之后，他会在站在沙滩上，站在史蒂芬身边，他会拉过史蒂芬的手，吻上去，然后把一枚戒指套进他的手指。他会拉着他新婚丈夫的手，保证彼此永远向对方坦诚自己的伤痕，永远不为让他们走到一起的经历而害羞胆怯。

然而现在，光是握着史蒂芬的手托尼就足够满足了。他永不放手。


End file.
